


двери закрываются

by sanya_soplya



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanya_soplya/pseuds/sanya_soplya
Summary: суён живёт лишь потому, что не умерла.
Kudos: 2





	двери закрываются

суён убивает себя медленно-медленно, каждый день по капельке, чтобы за один раз не закончиться полностью. на завтрак отвратительный флеш за 36 рублей из пятёрочки, на обед мысли о собственной никчёмности, а на ужин горькие-горькие слёзы. любому ясно, что такое положение дел до могилы доведёт, но почему-то её ниточка судьбы до сих пор не оборвалась. натянулась, запуталась, обвисла — возможно, но только не порвалась. суён живёт лишь потому, что не умерла.

обреченно. суён просыпается в худшие семь часов утра в её жизни после получаса не сна, а лежания с закрытыми глазами в попытках разобраться в себе и собственной жизни. голова на все просьбы вести себя нормально отвечает острой болью и отрешённостью от окружающего мира, и думать нормально становится невозможно, поэтому суён на это забивает и старается смотреть только вперёд по дороге до школы. странно, но сегодня никого за серым холодным зданием нет, и свет в окнах не горит. видимо, в бесконечной однообразной рутине, состоящей из хмурого неба и давящей тишины, суён забыла, что сегодня воскресенье, и все нормальные люди отдыхают в своих мягких постелях под звук работающего в соседней комнате телевизора. старая куртка из секонда совсем не греет, но суён давно к этому привыкла и уже не обращает на стук зубов внимания, стоя наперекор сильному ветру. в глаза попадает песок, вызывая слёзы, суён даже не удосуживается их смахнуть, ведь что плохого в слезах?

темнота. и в следующий миг

суён тонет в этом ощущении боли, захлёбывается в ней, глядя на лица ублюдков, смеющихся во весь голос. они втаптывают её в грязь и раззадоренно машут руками. рёбра сковывает словно цепями, голова трещит по швам, словно от ударов колокола, при каждой попытке сделать вдох тело будто разрывается на миллион кусочков. это то, что ждёт её ближайшие минут пятнадцать, и она лучше потерпит, чем попытается бороться. ты не станешь героем, получив в два раза больше увечий, она усвоила это ещё давно. один из них, самый главный, гадко улыбается и смотрит прямо в душу, скалясь по-звериному. за что он на неё зол? мозг усиленно пытается вспомнить последние события, но терпит поражение за поражением и прекращает попытки. в любом случае, суён плевать на причины, ей даже плевать на массивный ботинок, прижимающий её к земле. таким людям даже не нужно особых причин для жестокости, достаточно просто подвернуться под руку в неподходящий момент.

когда вся компания уходит, закинув портфель суён в кусты и посмеиваясь, она с трудом поднимается и пытается утихомирить кружащуюся от боли и голода голову. великое множество синяков и царапин на теле напоминает о себе, и негнущиеся ноги сами ведут куда-то, где можно переодеться в чистую футболку и обработать раны.

вода заставляет чувствовать себя некомфортно. от неё прохладнее и не так привычно, и суён как можно скорее вытирает насухо лицо и руки, возвращаясь в привычное состояние. смотреть в зеркало даже не хочется — там отражается совершенно другой человек. когда она из нормального ребёнка превратилась в нечто с порезами на щеках от острого асфальта, с дорожками от слёз на только что умытом лице и с отсутствием надежды в глазах? суён искалеченная, потухшая, изуродованная и давно уже забывшая нормальную жизнь, и это не закончится завтра, не закончится никогда. и через год она будет всё также терпеть побои, упрёки и злые оскалы в её сторону, а в один момент не выдержит и придёт в школу с огромной спортивной сумкой и незнакомым всем выражением ненависти и наслаждения на лице. это будет как гром и проливной дождь посреди летней ночи: громко, пробуждающе и до безумия страшно. и тогда уже никто не сможет спрятаться или убежать.

холодно  
изнуряюще  
безнадёжно  
бессмысленно  
отвратительно  
не-воз-мож-но

и миллион других жалких слов, описывающих жизнь суён. так легко вспоминать их, добивая себя каждый день, что она уже забыла, как пишется «очаровательный» и «вдохновляющий».

суён давно забыла, как это — жить нормальной жизнью обычного подростка, гулять после школы с друзьями, а не смывать кровь и заклеивать пластырями раны в туалете какой-то забегаловки, как приятно просыпаться в мягкой кровати под звук работающего в соседней комнате телевизора, насколько вкусная любая еда, кроме энергетиков по скидке и пресного печенья. и что можно быть счастливой она тоже забыла, а может никогда и не знала.

суён ловит себя на том, что последние полчаса смотрит на взошедшую луну и совершенно ни о чем не думает, хотя, наверное, должна. она списывает всё на бессонницу, но, на удивление, взгляд не отводит. этот крохотный светящийся шарик дарит непостоянное, но приятное спокойствие, и в вечно уставших глазах суён на секунду появляется вселяющая крохотный огонёк надежды мысль: что будет, если прямо сейчас сбежать? что её тут держит? друзья? хобби? хорошая квартира? суён иронично (или счастливо?) улыбается, глядя на луну за окном.

куртка совсем не греет, но у суён в рюкзаке есть свитер и пятьдесят рублей на фруктовый чай из автомата, и этот план кажется самым лучшим за всё прошедшее время в этом ужасном городе. шаги становятся все быстрее, дверь вокзала всё ближе, и теперь уже ничего не страшит, даже привычное хмурое небо не ощущается тяжелым камнем, давящим куда-то между ребер. у суён билет в руке, видавшие виды конверсы на ногах, банка энергетика по скидке из пятерочки в рюкзаке и улыбка на губах.

двери закрываются. следующая станция — новая жизнь.


End file.
